


Not Quite a Cinderella Story

by Aspidities



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Butch kara, College AU, F/F, Lots of carelessness with underwear in this one, Omega Lena, Pride Party AU, a silly little romp, kinda sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: It’s college. Everyone gets drunk and leaves their panties on a strange girl’s rooftop in college.......right?





	Not Quite a Cinderella Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! Happy Stonewall Pride Day! I received this prompt from a subscriber a while back, and wanted to save posting it publicly until now, because it’s pretty darn cute. I hope you agree.

Lena hadn’t been planning to go to any Pride events. 

She was nursing a three-day hangover and a three-month-post-breakup-depressive state, and didn’t much feel like inflicting either on the world, but Jack was insistent. He’d met a cute omega boy in the park after the parade, and got invited to a house party.  _ It’s a lesbian paradise,  _ Jack had insisted to her through a flurry of texts.  _ Winn says his two roommates are both female alphas, and dyked to death. You should come! _

Somehow, despite his phrasing, she’d managed to be coaxed out of her apartment and into a suitable outfit by the time he rolled through to pick her up at 10, and after some quick hits from a joint Jack kept stashed in the center console, she was almost human again. 

“You look great, quit beating yourself up.” Jack adjusted the rear view and flicked a glossy lock of hair back over one ear. “Veronica really did a number on your self-worth, Luthor. You need to get back on the horse, and by horse I mean—“

“Oh, I’m fully aware, thanks.” She accepted the joint with two terse fingers and flicked ash his direction. “And I’m not in the mood, anyway. I came for free drinks and that’s it.”

“Like you can’t pay for your own drinks.” Jack snorted. He took the joint from between her lips. “Give that back, I’m nervous. This boy is too cute.”

Lena nudged him. “So are you. And you said he invited you, right? Quit being nervous.”

Jack examined himself in the mirror, stroking his stubble. “What if he only likes clean-shaven jocks?”

Lena rolled her eyes. “Then he’d probably invite Max Lord instead. He invited you. Get after it.” 

“ _ You _ get after it.” Jack opened the driver’s side door, swinging his long legs to the ground. “We’re going in hot, at any rate.”

“That we are.” Lena followed him out into the breezy night.

The summer day had warmed the gravel beneath her feet as they crunched up the path to the house, which was overflowing with people bearing red Solo cups and boozy smiles. The music was a steady thump with some serious speaker rattle, and there was already an overturned couch on the lawn, decorated with a large Pride flag draped over it like a cape. It was, in essence, entirely too much of the suburbs for Lena’s liking. 

Lena picked her way through the debris with a small measure of disgust. “Jack, I swear if there isn’t rum and coke at the end of this, you’re going to owe me so many favors.”

The alpha turned to respond, adroit as ever, but then a small shape barreled into his midsection. Judging from his flushed cheeks and goofy grin, that was the omega boy. Winn.

Winn looked up at Jack as if he were a particularly difficult video game objective and gaped. “Jack! Omigod, hi, you made it, can I get you a drink?”

Jack looked bemusedly down at the scruffy-haired omega who was tugging on his t-shirt, and then back at Lena with a quick shrug.  _ So many favors,  _ she mouthed at him over Winn’s head, and then he was gone, disappearing into the crowd.

“I’ll text you later!” Was the last thing she heard, and then Jack was gone. 

_ Well, shit.  _ Lena wasn’t a party cling-on, but she did expect at least a little more time with Jack before he was undoubtedly convinced up into some omega’s bed. She blew a strand of hair out of her face and turned her heel in the direction of the kitchen, where a tiled island was crowded with liquor bottles. 

“Did your boyfriend really just take off on you like that?” 

The bemused query came from behind her, and Lena turned. There was a blonde, broad-shouldered alpha in a slouched baseball cap and a hoodie standing slightly to her left, looking at Lena like she didn’t know whether to be concerned or amused. 

“He’s not my boyfriend.” The response was automatic. Nearly everyone assumed a male alpha and female omega were a couple. Lena had heard it far too many times—especially from her own mother on more than one occasion—and that perhaps explained the snap in her tone. “He’s just my friend who dragged me out to this party and ditched me immediately.”

“Oh.” The alpha straightened. She was tall, even with Lena in heels, and her blue eyes were as piercing as her smile was bright. “Well, that was shitty of him. I can get you a drink, if you want?”

Lena’s instinct was to decline.  _ I can see the drinks from here _ was already on her tongue, spring-loaded to fire, but something about that smile….she found herself momentarily at a loss. “Um. Yeah. Okay.”

“Cool.” The alpha looked absurdly grateful, and grabbed for a cup from a stack beside the island, gesturing at the display of bottles. “Yeah. We’ve got a little of everything here so….”

“Rum and coke.” Lena replied, by rote memorization. She followed the alpha into the kitchen area, where the counters were covered in the evidence of a party in full swing—abandoned cups, quarters, ping pong balls and paper towels. “Is this your party, then?”

“More my sister’s idea than mine, but yeah.” The alpha turned with a cup in her hand and Lena was caught in a draft of scent—deodorant, clean laundry, and something sweet and rustic that reminded her of summer grass. “Parties like this aren’t generally my thing.”

“What is your thing, then?” She accepted the cup, trying not to breathe in too deeply, and tossed a thankful curl of her lips at the alpha before taking a sip. 

That was the cue. “Pretty omegas who look overdressed for a house party in the ‘burbs.” The alpha replied, smoothly, giving Lena a rakish once over for effect. 

“This isn’t overdressed.” She argued, but her smile was giving her away, along with the flush she felt creeping up her collarbone. She hid it in a sip. “This is strong. Are you trying to get me drunk?”

“What? No.” The alpha looked charmingly off-guard—her eyes widened and she waved her hands. “I’d never—“

“I’m fucking with you.” Lena informed her, silkily, and had the distinctly vindictive pleasure of watching the alpha blush in return. “This is good, thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” The alpha coughed. She seemed to recover quickly though, and her eyes re-focused. “But you’re totally overdressed.”

“Compared to you.” 

Lena took stock. The hoodie was sleeveless, and she could see clean cut lines of muscle down the tanned arms that flexed in front of her eyes, tensing with the downward drag of her gaze. She was wearing ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers that had seen better days, but she was also exuding the kind of general at-ease confidence that Lena hadn’t seen from alphas dressed in $5k suits. It was quite the arousing juxtaposition and Lena was taking a bigger sip from her drink before she realized she was staring.

“I’m not complaining, don’t get me wrong.” The alpha leaned in a bit closer, and Lena could see the short, golden hairs at her neck. They looked scratchy-soft and Lena’s fingers itched to run through them. “You’re definitely outclassing all of the omegas in here tonight. I’m surprised you’re even talking to me.”

“You’re not so bad. You got me a drink.” Lena pointed out, a little dizzy from closeness. The blonde smelled  _ good _ and it was making her inner omega stretch and take a long look around. 

“That’s a low bar.” The alpha grinned. She jerked her chin to a door that seemed to lead to the back deck. “Would you like to see the roof?”

It was a line. Lena knew it. It was working, though, and whether it was the buzz of alcohol or the pleasant thrum of attraction, she didn’t really care. The alpha was  _ hot _ and the night was young. She could hear Jack cheering in her head when she said: “Sure.”

The roof turned out to be connected to the deck by a large set of redwood stairs. 

“I built these, last year, with my dad.” The alpha confided in Lena, beer dangling between her fingers as she mounted each step. On a landing by the second storey windows, a pair of omegas leaned into each other, eyes dreamy. “It took all summer—oh, hey Katie, hi Alice.”

“Hey.” The omegas responded, but they weren’t looking at the alpha, or Lena. 

Lena felt a tight pull in her stomach, looking at them.  _ They’re so in love _ . The night suddenly seemed to loom larger with possibilities as she followed the alpha up the last set of stairs, but she shook herself, mildly uncomfortable with her own hopeful chest.  _ Jesus, Luthor, get ahold of yourself.  _

The ‘roof’ was a large, redwood deck at the end of the stairs, leading onto the hot asphalt shingles through an opening in the fencing. There was no one up there, although a trail of crushed beer cans and Solo cups gave evidence that there had been, at one point. There was a pair of well-weathered Adirondack chairs, and one had fallen to its side. The alpha righted it one-handed, and gestured with her beer. “You wanna sit down?”

“Thanks.” Lena eyed the chair bottom carefully, but it seemed free of any suspicious liquids, so she sat, as the alpha dragged the other one to her side. “So, what’s your name?”

The alpha let out a surprised laugh. It was rich and heavy in vibrato. “Do you make it a habit out of going up to secluded locations with alphas before knowing their name?”

“Hey, you’re the one who asked me.” Lena protested, but she smirked into her drink. “And I think this is fine. I can always kick you over the side if you try anything.”

“My name’s Kara.” The alpha told her, eyes sparkling. She raised her hands in mock defense. “And please, no kicking. I promise I won’t try anything.”

“Oh yeah?” Lena lipped back, and was gratified by the dark tint that passed over Kara’s blue eyes. 

“Well….unless you want me to.” Kara responded, somewhat breathlessly, and Lena thought wildly— _ fuck it.  _

She fairly launched herself onto the alpha’s muscular lap, dropping her mostly-empty cup onto the deck, and pressed their mouths together. The alpha let out a startled sound, and then hands flew up to clasp her closer, and a tongue slipped into her mouth. She could hear the cup roll to a stop below the railing and was barely cognizant of the noise. 

Kara was a  _ good  _ kisser. Once she got ahold of the situation, she took control, guiding Lena’s frenzied lips to slow down with her strong hands pacing along the omega’s back. Her scent was comfortable, like a warm flannel, and Lena wanted to wrap up in it. Her body was rocking, pressing into the firm length she felt rising in the alpha’s jeans before she could stop herself. Her dress rolled up, a bit and one of Kara’s hands slipped down to curl around her ass. 

Lena broke away to breathe, quick and hot over Kara’s shoulder, and the alpha kissed along her neck, respectfully bringing her hand back up. “You okay?” Kara rasped. “Wanna slow down?”

Lena captured her lips again, fingers trailing along the strong ridge of the alpha’s jaw. “No.” She said, simply, and ground down again, harder. 

Kara groaned into her mouth and thrust upwards, jerky and instinctive. It went right to Lena’s clit. Her cunt clenched and her panties were flooded, rocking against the rough denim of Kara’s fly. She knew she had to be soaking through both their clothes and it turned her on more, like a filthy goad. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Kara whispered in her ear, and her fingers were moving from cupping Lena’s ass to slipping up her inner thigh. Her panties were tugged down her legs, and she was helping to pull them off as they snagged on one heel, tossing them away as Kara resumed her teasing strokes, closer to where Lena needed it most. 

There was a feverish need burning in Lena’s veins. She hadn’t felt like this in years—perhaps ever. Veronica was forgotten, blown away in the wind. The only thing her mind could think was  _ Kara, Kara, Kara  _ as the alpha petaled open her labia with strong fingers. 

There was a buzzing somewhere, a vibrating noise. It seemed very far away, and unimportant, but Kara broke away from their kiss, grunting in frustration, and groped at her pocket. She brought her phone up to her face, as Lena moved in to kiss her neck, and her brow knitted in consternation. 

Unthinkably, she pressed the screen, even as Lena whimpered in dismay to feel the alpha’s fingers drop from her thigh. “Alex, what the fuck do you—-“ 

Kara suddenly went stiff, and her eyes darted to Lena with frantic apology written all over her. “Oh shit. Okay. Fuck. I’m coming.” 

_ Shit.  _ Lena dismounted, slowly, sliding off the alpha’s straining erection through the denim. Kara moaned, unhappy, and ran a hand through her short-cropped blond hair, which was unruly from Lena’s fingers. “I’m sorry, my sister, she——“

“It’s okay.” Lena straightened her dress and pulled it down. The alpha’s eyes tracked her movements. “You should go. I’m fine.”

Kara nodded, distracted, as her phone began to buzz again. She started for the stairs, and then turned back. “Hey, will you wait here? I promise I’ll be back. I really, really want to keep kissing you. And...um...whatever else you want to do.”

Lena felt herself smile. “Okay. I’ll wait.” 

“Cool.” Kara grinned back at her, sweet and broad, and then her tousled blond head disappeared down the stairs. Lena sighed, hard.  _ Okay, she’s cute. Cute and hot. Fuck.  _

It felt like only minutes later that Lena heard feet pounding back up the stairs, but, when she perked up, the voice that reached her ears definitely wasn’t Kara’s. 

It was Jack’s. “Lena? Luthor, where are you? Winn said he saw you go—“ Jack’s head and shoulders popped up beside the railing, and as soon as he saw Lena, he gestured rapidly for her. “Oh thank  _ fuck _ . There you are! Word is the cops are coming in like five minutes—some jackass alpha tried to fight James Olsen and he’s punching him through a table, right now. We gotta go.”

“What?” Lena blinked. Her panties were still crumpled up somewhere on the roof and she had no idea where Kara had gotten off to. “The cops?”

Jack stamped impatiently. “Girl, if you don’t get your ass off of this roof I’m going to drag you.  _ Come on _ .”

Lena cast one last look at the roof, as if it would somehow reverse time back to when she was grinding on Kara’s lap, about to hit third base, but it was a moot point. Sighing, she followed Jack back down the stairs and hurried to the Jeep. They managed to make a right turn out of the cul-de-sac just as a squad of cop cars came barreling around the corner, clearly making for the party house. Lena watched them through the rear view and sighed, heavily. 

“That's what we get for a party in the ‘burbs.” Jack intoned, sagely. 

Lena, for once, didn’t agree. 

***

It was three weeks until she saw Kara again. 

By this time, Jack had heard all about her little rendezvous on the roof, and was doing his level best to be both supportive and crack as many jokes as possible. When he saw that the house in the ‘burbs was throwing another party, so soon after the first, he fairly rushed to tell Lena in excitement and fiendish glee. “I told you, I knew she’d throw another one. She wants to see you again!”

“She said parties weren’t her thing.” Lena reminded him, absently. She was looking through her phone notifications again for the hundredth time since Kara had left the roof, but still no text. No call, either. Or any social media requests. She couldn’t quite remember giving Kara her name, but she felt sure she had. Didn’t she? 

_ Maybe she doesn’t want to see me again. Maybe she made up an excuse to leave.  _

Jack huffed, impatient. “Quite being morose. If parties aren’t her thing, why is she throwing a fucking party again? Clearly she wants to see you.”

“She’s the one who ran off.” Lena pointed out, but her heart wasn’t in it. She bit her lip. “When is it, anyway?”

It turned out to be that night. Of course. 

Lena adjusted her dress nervously, leaning against the counter while she waited with Jack and Winn. The kitchen was crowded with people moving in and out, but none of them were Kara. No one had that faded-flannel scent that made her feel fluttery. Winn was abuzz with chatter, explaining that Kara would definitely be here tonight, no worries there, but Lena didn’t feel entirely as optimistic, even after Jack squeezed her hand and put a vodka soda in it. 

There was, however, an alpha with dyed red hair, short and choppy, watching Lena intently from the corner of the kitchen. She gave Lena a long, low look, over a beer bottle raised to her lips. It was searching. There was something oddly familiar about her, too. The attention was unwanted, however, and Lena felt the urge to roll her eyes—she didn’t feel like being picked up by anyone but Kara, thank you—but the redhead alpha gave her another quick once-over before nodding to herself and turning smartly on one heel. She was gone from the kitchen before Lena could think too closely about what she had been doing. 

_ Oh well. At least the booze is strong.  _ Lena took a prolonged sip, and listened to Jack discuss his latest project, looking down on Winn’s blinking, upturned face. The effect was almost comical—Winn looked mildly glazed, nodding, and was leaning closer to Jack with every word. It was cute, but it twisted at Lena’s heart. She looked away. 

“Hey.” A warm hand gripped her elbow. She looked down, and up into a pair of bright blue eyes. 

Kara grinned at her, lopsided and apologetic. “I was hoping you’d be here.”

_ I was hoping you’d be here, too.  _ Lena blinked, and swallowed, slowly. “Hi.”

“I tried to look you up, after I left.” Kara was saying, moving closer with eyes rounded in sincerity, and that familiar warm scent was filling Lena’s nostrils with fresh-cut grass and summertime. Kara was wearing a plain white t-shirt and those ripped jeans, again, and her sneakers were still scuffed. Lena almost swanned, despite years of classical conditioning. “But I realized you never told me your name. I was going crazy once I figured it out. Was really hoping you’d show up again, tonight, and here you are.”

“Here I am.” Lena agreed. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jack shoot her a thumbs up over Winn’s head. “Do you wanna go talk somewhere….more private?”

Kara nodded, rapidly, and reached for her hand. 

Lena allowed herself to be led up to the alpha’s messy, tiny bedroom, which was a repurposed attic at the top of the stairs. There was a haphazard pile on the desk, and several stuffed animals on the bed that the alpha knocked hurriedly away, before sitting down, patting the comforter in welcome. Lena remained standing, leaning against a wall that sported a Portland Trailblazers poster hanging precariously from a single thumbtack. 

The silence in the room was thick, for a moment, as green eyes locked with blue. Lena took a slow sip, fingers curling and uncurling around her cup. “So.” She said, after a while. “Do you always make it a habit of inviting omegas up to your room before you know their name?”

Kara barked out a surprised laugh. “That’s fair.” 

“It’s Lena. Lena Luthor.” Lena supplied, carefully, and leaned back, waiting for her name to land. Usually, when people heard the Luthor surname, they started treating Lena with kid gloves of concern and suspicion. She kept herself still, watching. 

But if Kara noted the infamy behind the name, she didn’t give a sign. Instead, she extended a palm, grinning broadly. “Kara Danvers.”

Lena blew out air she didn’t realize she’d been holding, and accepted the alpha’s hand with a laugh. “It’s good to know you have a last name.”

“It’s good to know you have a first one.” Kara told her, earnestly. She hadn’t let go of Lena’s hand. Her fingers were long and thick, slightly sweaty. “I was calling you That Gorgeous Roof Cinderella for like a week and half before Alex told me I had to stop.”

“Who’s Alex?” Lena withdrew her fingers, carefully.  _ Does she have a girlfriend? Oh please, don’t tell me— _

“My sister.” Kara replied, quickly, with reassurance all over her face. Lena cringed internally over how easily she’d been read. “She saw you in the kitchen, just now, and ran to tell me that ‘the girl you’re obsessing over is here’, so I came and—“

“—and now we’re here.” Lena supplied. Her shoulders relaxed. She set the cup down on the edge of Kara’s desk, carefully. 

“Now we’re here.” Kara breathed out, slowly. She kept looking at Lena like she expected her to disappear. 

Lena felt herself smiling, and her thighs were twitching. “Why Cinderella?” She asked.

Kara snorted, quickly and then coughed. “Well, you uh. Left your panties here.”

“Oh.” Lena flushed quickly. “Oh my god.”

Kara brought up her hands. “I didn’t tell anyone that part!” When Lena quirked a brow at her, she put a hand over her heart. “I  _ swear _ . I only said you left before I got to know your name, before midnight. Alex said maybe you had to go back to your pumpkin, and the name stuck.”

“Oh.” Lena said again, but her mouth wasn’t as dry, this time, and the smile returned. “So I guess I’m your Cinderella, then.”

“You are.” Kara’s eyes were dark and deep. Lena kept almost leaning into them. “And you’re still definitely overdressed. Glass slippers and all.”

“Well.” Lena’s heart was pounding, and she knew the alpha could probably start to smell her any time soon, so she moved closer, until her knees bumped into Kara’s bent ones on the bed. “Do you want to fix that?”

“Yes.” Kara told her, with enthusiasm, and a hand curled around the back of Lena’s neck to tug her into the kiss. 

Sex was inevitable, after that. 

Kara’s eager hands quickly divested Lena of her dress, pulling and bunching until it was over her head and gone. Lena was busy doing the same to Kara’s shirt, and her mouth was hot against Kara’s skin—tasting sweat, the tang of cologne, all of it sweet, raw and powerful. In between frantic disrobing, they would pause for the longest, loveliest kisses of Lena’s life, somehow soft in the process of all that chaos. She didn’t particularly care that Kara ripped her bra nearly in half. Everything was fierce within her, and all she wanted was Kara’s skin on hers. 

Kara managed to get her down on the bed, with some persistence, and crawled over her, hands skating over Lena’s ribs like she was counting the freckles on the undersides of her breasts, lips dragging over her nipple. Her eyes lifted, chin resting on Lena’s sternum like a sharp little heel, and she raised her brows. 

“Can I go down on you?” She asked, breathless and somehow sweet. 

Lena almost laughed at her enthusiasm, but instead, she nodded, and urged Kara’s shoulders down with impatient hands. “ _ God _ yes, please.”

Kara made a show of licking along her belly and hipbones for what felt like a prolonged agony of minutes, before finally dipping down to nose into Lena’s soaked panties, tongue flicking to taste her through the cloth. Lena buckled, already at the verge of gasping, and she could feel Kara smiling as her fingers pulled the damp fabric down her hips. 

“I remember smelling you on your panties that you left on the roof,” Kara told her, with hot, dark eyes just visible above the curls of Lena’s pubic hair. “I came so many times thinking about how you’d taste.”

Lena wanted to respond with something clever—something about panty-sniffing, perhaps—but Kara must’ve had a sixth sense for that, because her mouth quirked, and then dropped. Her tongue stroked up in a broad line, parting Lena like the Red Sea, and the omega dug her heel into the bed and let out something like a croak. 

It was all wet and slick noise after that, with Lena caught by turns gasping and slapping her hands over her mouth to stop begging for more. Kara started slow, learning what Lena liked, paying such judicious attention to her noises that Lena started to feel similar to a well-played violin, and then her tongue flattened and swirled with firm authority. She sucked Lena’s clit into her mouth and battered it with heady flicks, and slid one, then two fingers to curl inside. Lena was caught completely off guard, and the alpha brought her to three muffled-screaming-orgasms that way. It was almost ruthless. 

Lena had to pull her up before the aftershocks faded on the third. “Do you have a condom?” She breathed into Kara’s slicked lips, after kissing most of her own come off the alpha’s panting face. 

Kara did. 

One hand from each of them helped to guide it onto her straining length, and Lena used the one she had free to tug Kara’s boxers over her (adorably-rounded) ass and down her knees. She gave up there, however, as Kara fisted the latex-covered length and brought one of Lena’s legs up to hitch over her hip. The tip bumped and clumsily slipped against her wet, open entrance, which was drenched from Kara’s saliva and her own fluids. Kara grunted, and her brow furrowed in concentration. Then, impressively, her hips dropped and she managed to line up correctly and push inside on a single lunge. 

“Oh fuck.” Lena couldn’t help herself. Kara was definitely bigger than Veronica, that was for sure. Or, at least,  _ thicker _ . She clenched at the alpha’s shoulders, and nodded at Kara’s questioning look. “It’s okay. Go a little slow at first.”

Kara nodded back at her, and reached up to kiss her so gently that Lena moaned. It was soft and slow and first, with Kara careful to never go more than halfway in, and the stretch began to ease into slow waves of pleasure. Lena started to encourage her then, and nipped onto Kara’s ear, whispering  _ more  _ and  _ please  _ until Kara started to pick up a steady rolling pace. 

“God.” Lena choked out. She wasn’t normally this vocal—especially not when there was an entire party full of people in the house below, still thumping away—but it seems she just hadn’t had Kara to inspire her before. She felt like shouting to the rooftop. “That’s...you’re so fucking good—“

“ _ You _ are.” Kara murmured back to her, seemingly unable to stop kissing Lena’s face and neck, even as her hips started to rut with savage depth. The bed springs squealed in protest and the headboard was knocking hard into the wall, but neither of them cared. She pulled Lena’s leg higher, and the omega nearly yelped as her cock skidded against the rough, spongy surface just inside her inner wall. 

“Lena, you feel so good, you’re so gorgeous, I just want to feel you come for me, baby, I want you to feel  _ good _ for me—-“

And how could Lena deny such a request?

She came, arching and howling, after Kara whispered the pet name hotly into the skin above her ear. It was shameful, actually. Lena  _ gushed _ . She had never done that before, but there was apparently a first time for everything. Veronica hadn’t nearly been this giving in bed, and apparently Kara had everything Lena needed. In spades. 

The alpha fucked her to two more blissful, messy orgasms after that first one, and their lower bodies had become undeniably soaked. Lena didn’t care, though. Not as long as Kara kept fucking into her with her hand curled around Lena’s jaw, looking into her eyes like she wanted to bore a hole right into her soul. When the alpha finally came, she did so with a stuttered series of thrust and a final, satisfied groan into Lena’s neck, molding the omega to her body with aggressive tenderness as her cock pulsed and emptied into the condom. 

Lena stroked the short, clipper-cut hairs on the back of the alpha’s neck for a long time. A hazy, indulgent contentment had settled over her. Normally, in this scenario, she would be pushing her partner off and going to get a cigarette or a drink, but Kara’s warm weight made her drowsy. 

“Hey.” She whispered, when Kara finally dragged her head up from Lena’s neck and placed a kiss on the bridge of her nose. 

“Hey.” The alpha echoed back, dreamily. She was still inside, and Lena clenched, involuntarily, at the way Kara looked at her. Kara shuddered, and caught her lips in a lengthy kiss, before drawing back with a serious look. “Lena, do you want to maybe—-“

“Yes.” Lena said, before she could finish, and then laughed at herself as Kara grinned. “Oh god, I mean—“

And then there was an erratic pounding on the door. “Kara? Hey  _ Kara _ ? If you’re done fucking up there, firstly, congratulations, and also, the cops are coming.  _ Again _ .”

Kara groaned and Lena laughed, high and happy in her chest.

“At least this time I’m not running back to my pumpkin.” She joked, and they spent entirely too long kissing between the giggles, until Alex had to thump the door again, exasperated. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Want more? Follow the link in my [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for updates and prompts!


End file.
